


You Don't Wanna Be Alone

by translongbottom



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Trans Jay, everyone in this series is some flavor of lgbt+, nonbinary harry and lonnie, not beta read but this is very much being written for myself and my friends so who cares, stan descendants, updating as I write, writer is lgbt+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translongbottom/pseuds/translongbottom
Summary: Ben is the one straight friend in his main friend group. He is, he swears! Mal, his best friend, is trying desperately to find him a girlfriend, and he ends up meeting someone he can’t stop thinking about. But he’s definitely not into them. Especially since they’re not a girl.
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Li Lonnie/Uma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to devin for getting me into descendants and shoutout to kenny ortega for making descendants so gay
> 
> title is a lyric from poor little rich boy by regina spektor
> 
> author is specifically a bisexual non-binary person.

Ben and Mal met their first year of college, dated, and then broke up two years later when Mal promptly realized she was in love with her ex-girlfriend, Evie, who had been pining over her for years. Ben, of course, just wanted to see Mal happy. And he really was genuinely happy for Evie and Mal. But after Jay, the only other single one in their friend group, found a boyfriend, leaving Ben as the sole single one in their group, it became a problem. Especially with Mal desperately trying to help by stalking various girls' Instagrams for him. 

"Okay, what about her?" Mal asked while the two of them sat at lunch together. She showed her phone to him, a picture of a girl Ben did not recognize in the slightest on the screen. 

"How'd you find this one?"

"She's in one of Evie's classes, I think she's a business major?"

"I'm not dating a business major."

Mal frowned. "Why?"

"Would _you_ date a business major?"

Mal's frown scrunched up, as did the rest of her face. "Okay, fine, you got me there. But seriously, give her a chance? You haven't given a second glance to any of the girls I've shown you."

"That's because I like meeting people the old fashioned way."

"But you never go anywhere where you can meet people the old fashioned way."

"I'm fine being single, Mal, really. And even if I did find another girl, I'd have to explain to her that my parents think me and you are still dating."

Mal looked at the floor.

"Hey!" Ben said, "It's not your fault, it's really not. You can't come out to your mom and I'm a good cover."

"We could make it work if you found someone you _really_ liked."

"Well then, we'll have to wait until I find someone I _really_ like."

Mal smiled, not showing her teeth. Ben took a bite of his food when Mal's eyes lit up suddenly and she grabbed his arm.

"Jay and Gil are having a party tonight, you should come! Gil's friends'll be there, maybe he has a hot lady friend you would like!"

Ben nodded. "Maybe."

"And you'll get to meet Uma, probably!"

"Uma as in your ex-girlfriend Uma?"

"We're on good terms, Ben. Remember, we're exes too."

"Yeah, well, that's different."

Mal rolled her big green eyes. "Barely." There was a brief pause while they both ate, then Mal spoke again. "So you're coming to the party?"

"I never said that-"

"Come on, Ben! You never come to any of Jay's parties."

Ben shook his head.

"Please?" Mal said, "For me?"

Then she made that stupid face that Ben couldn't resist when they were dating, and still couldn't resist now. He hung his head.

"Fine."

Mal smiled. "Awesome!"

They went back to eating.

_________________________________________

Ben showed up at Jay, Gil, Jane, and Carlos's apartment roughly ten minutes before the party was slated to begin. Mal and Evie were already there helping set up. In fact, it was Evie who opened the door.

"Hey, Ben! Didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be sorry! Come in." 

Ben slipped through the door and saw Jay and Jane pouring chips into bowls. Ben noticed that Jay wasn't wearing a shirt. He'd made a habit of not wearing a shirt since his top surgery the summer before, not that Ben had noticed. Well, he _had_ noticed, but not in a weird way. Not that it would be weird if he was, but he wasn't. 

"Wanna help?" Jay asked.

Ben blinked. "Oh? With what?"

"The chips, dumbass," Jay replied.

Ben chuckled and walked over to help with the chips. 

Gil, who was wiping off the coffee table, glanced over at Ben pouring a bag of doritos in a bowl.

"Your hands are shaking," he said.

Ben nodded. "Just jittery, I guess."

"You nervous?" Jay asked.

Ben swallowed. "Yeah. I don't do well with um, with a lot of people. And alcohol."

"You don't drink?" Gil chimed.

"No, I don't."

"It's okay, Ben, neither do I! Parties can still be fun without alcohol, though," Jane said, washing her hands in the sink. All of the chips were in their proper bowls, and it looked like the party was ready to start.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who else is coming this early?" Ben asked, "Lonnie?"

Gil ran over to the door like a puppy, and swung the door open, embracing two people. One of which was Uma, Ben knew, from the pictures Mal showed him. The other was someone Ben did not recognize. Uma said something Ben couldn't make out, and Uma and the new person both walked in, Gil closing the door behind them. 

"Guys, sorry, everyone! Uma and Harry are here! Look!"

"We can see that, babe," Jay said, walking over and hugging Uma, and shaking hands with the new person- Harry. 

Ben found his gaze lingering on Harry. Because he was a new person he hadn't met or heard of before. Well, he'd heard the name like, once. He wasn't sure of the context, though.

Harry glanced over at him, and Ben felt his chest tighten. Of course, that was just because he was nervous. Anxiety, and all that. Harry tilted his head up, acknowledging that he realized Ben was staring. But Ben _wasn't_ staring. He was...trying to figure who he was. Yeah, that was it.

_________________________________________

Ben spent most of the party going between following Mal around and leaning against the wall. At the moment, he was doing the latter. He was watching his friends get progressively drunker, with the exception of Jane, who was helping Carlos not throw up on the carpet. Ben took a sip of his juice when he heard a familiar voice yell, "Ben! I didn't realize you'd be here!"

The voice belonged to Chad, one of Ben's few friends outside of his main group. They had math together freshmen year, and Ben would always him with his homework. 

"Yeah, well, I am."

"Who got you out?"

"Mal."

"Of course." Chad looked down at his cup. "I wish Audrey and I were on good terms like you and Mal."

"Chad...you are on good terms. We all got dinner together last Sunday."

Chad looked up. "Yeah, but we're not as close as you and Mal."

"Being close with your ex isn't common, Chad. I just got lucky."

Chad nodded. "I'm glad you're here, man."

A small smile appeared on Ben's face. "Me too."

Chad walked away. Ben continued to watch the party when he heard a thud against the wall next to him. He turned to see Harry leaning against the wall, facing him. Ben took a swig of his drink.

"Hey," Harry said, in a thick accent Ben couldn't quite place. 

"Hey. You're Harry, right?" 

Harry nodded. "That I am."

"I'm Ben. I'm uh, a friend of Jay's."

"Ah. I'm a friend of Gil's."

Ben nodded. "Cool."

Harry smirked. "I saw you. Earlier."

"You did?"

Harry hummed. "Oh yes."

Ben nodded. "What are you referring to?"

"You were staring at me." 

Ben took a sip of his drink. "I was just, um, I was just trying to figure out-"

"It's fine, really. I'm used to it."

Ben's eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

"I'm used to people checking me out."

Ben coughed, spitting up some of his drink. "I'm not, uh, are you, um." Ben paused. "What are your pronouns?"

Harry smiled. "He and they."

Ben nodded. "Yeah, uh, I'm straight. So, um, I wasn't checking you out."

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh. Sorry for assuming, then."

"Hey, it's not a big deal. Most of my friends aren't straight, so. I could see how you'd assume that I...wasn't. Straight."

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

An awkward tension filled the air. Ben glanced over at Harry's cup.

"Whatcha drinking?"

"Just water tonight. Gotta keep Uma in check around Mal."

"I thought they were on good terms?"

Harry scoffed. "Maybe on Mal's end." He took a drink. Ben watched him.

"I know they weren't on good terms when Mal and I got together."

Harry looked at Ben. "You and Mal dated? You're _that_ Ben?"

Ben nodded. "Is that bad?"

"No, not at all."

Ben watched Harry take another sip of his water. And another. He watched his face, watched Harry's eyes follow someone across the party. 

"Who's that?"

Harry gestured to Audrey. Ben nodded.

"Her name's Audrey, she and my buddy Chad dated briefly."

"So she's single?"

Ben chuckled. "Yes."

Harry smiled. "Think I have a chance?"

"Go for it."

"Thanks, man." Harry hit him lightly on the shoulder before sauntering off. Ben ignored the odd feeling in his chest. He was probably just tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben woke up the next morning to Mal shaking him to wake him up. He woke with a start, and panicked.

”Is everything okay?” he asked frantically.

”My parents. They want me to go down for the weekend and they’ve been asking about you, do you mind?”

”I think my schedule’s clear this coming weekend, yeah.”

Mal smiled. “You’re a lifesaver.” She turned and walked away.

God, Ben felt so bad for her. Having to fake a relationship with him for her parents to cover up that she was actually with Evie, it must be awful. But Ben was happy to help her in any way he could.

He walked down to the kitchen of the apartment that he shared with Mal and Evie, and heard the doorbell ring.

Evie ran to get it and was met with Jay, Gil, and...Harry. Ben was now painfully aware that he literally just rolled out of bed. Harry glanced at him, a confused look on his face. 

Ben walked down to join the group, trying to act as casual as possible. He started making himself a cup of coffee.

”Hey, Ben!” Gil said.

”Hey, guys.”

”You live here?” Harry thought aloud.

Ben nodded. “Yeah.”

”So, what’s up?” Evie asked Jay, “Not that I’m not happy you guys’ve stopped by, I just-”

“No, yeah, I get it,” Jay replied, “We wanna get your opinion on something.”

”Shoot,” Mal said.

”We’re thinking of setting up Uma and Lonnie.”

Harry sighed. “No, actually, _Jay_ is setting up Uma and Lonnie. I have nothing to do with this.”

Jay rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Anyways, they were talking a lot last night and we think they’d be cute. So, what do you think of setting Lonnie up on a blind date with Uma?”

”Why are we meddling in our friend’s love lives?” Evie questioned Jay.

”Because Uma’s been...” Jay’s voice trailed off. He glanced at Mal and hung his head.

”What?” Mal responded.

”She’s still stuck on you, Mally,” Harry said, taking a swig from a water bottle he brought with him. 

Jay hit Harry’s arm. Mal’s expression was that of just pure shock.

”I’ve had two relationships since her, are you kidding me?” Mal said, “I thought we were on good terms!” Harry shook his head.

”If I’m completely honest, she just likes you because you’re the only relationship she’s had,” Harry piped up, “But I don’t think a rebound is a good idea.”

”It’s not a rebound,” Jay corrected, “She likes the idea of you, Mal, not you yourself. No offense. I just think Lonnie and her would be a good match.”

”I’m not getting involved,” Mal said flatly, “Do whatever you want.” She walked down the hall. Evie shot Jay a sympathetic look, and then followed her. Ben stood in an awkward silence until his phone rang. 

“Sorry,” Ben muttered out, stepping away to answer. Audrey was on the other end.

”Ben, I have a question,” she said, her voice shaky.

”Yeah, what’s up?”

”If I, hypothetically, sleep with someone who doesn’t have a dick, am I gay?”

Ben sighed. “Were they a guy?”

”Yeah, he said he was.”

”Then you’re still straight.”

”Oh thank God,” Audrey breathed out. 

“So, who was it?”

”I don’t even remember his name.”

Ben nodded. “Dang.” 

“Yeah. He was good, though. I think.”

”Spare me the details, Audrey.”

”Okay. Thank you so much, Ben.”

”Anytime.”

”Bye.”

”Bye.”

Ben hung up his phone and walked back into the kitchen.

”Who was it?” Gil asked.

”Just Audrey asking dumb questions,” Ben replied. He noticed Harry perk up, and then settle back down. 

“Sorry about Mal,” Ben continued.

Jay shrugged. “It’s fine.” He shot Harry a dirty look.

”Hey! I didn’t do shit!”

Jay sighed. “Except tell Mal that Uma’s still into her!”

”I didn’t see the point in keeping it from her!”

”Uma’s gonna be mad,” said Gil.

”Well, lucky for you, Gil, I live with her and you don’t,” Harry responded. 

Gil opened his mouth to say something, but ended up closing it. He frowned like a puppy. Jay rubbed his back affectionately. 

“Let’s give Mal some space, c’mon Harry,” Jay said.

Harry crossed their arms and followed Jay and Gil out the door. 

___________________________________

Ben walked into his astronomy lecture the next day early. Had he done the assigned reading? About half of it. But he was there early, so that had to count for something. He was taking notes and actually paying attention when he heard someone walk in from the door behind him. He figured it was nothing, but then the person sat down next to him. He glanced over to see Harry, and quickly averted his eyes. Harry smirked.

"Didn't realize you were in this lecture," he muttered.

"You neither," Ben sputtered out. He paused. "I mean, uh, I didn't realize you were in this lecture either."

Harry nodded and turned to him. "Are you a science major?" he asked.

"God, no," Ben replied, "Well, not like, _science_ science. I'm a political science major. This is my natural science credit."

"Mine too," Harry said, "Criminology."

"What?"

"I'm a criminology major."

Ben felt a sinking feeling in his chest. "So you wanna be a cop?"

"Fuck no," Harry said, "I wanna be a forensic psychologist."

The feeling went away. "That's...actually really interesting. Lots of school, though."

"Yep. But, it's what I wanna do."

Ben nodded. Harry was quiet for a moment. Ben turned to him.

"You wanna get coffee after this?" he asked. 

Harry blinked. "Um...yeah, yeah I'd be down. I'm getting lunch with Uma and Gil later, though, so we can't be too long."

Ben smiled. "Great!"

___________________________________

The rest of class flew by, and the two ended up at a local coffee shop instead of Starbucks because Harry insisted they had better iced coffee. Ben had only been there once, on a date with Mal early in their relationship, and had ordered a hot chocolate. Harry ordered for the both of them while Ben found a table. Ben found one next to a window and started scrolling through Twitter when Harry walked over with two iced coffees.

"Thank you," Ben said, "How much do I need to Venmo you?'

Harry set Ben's coffee down in front of him. "I got it."

"Are you sure? Because you asbolutely don't have to pay for me-"

"It's fine, Ben." Ben smiled.

"Thank you."

Ben took a sip of his drink. "Holy crap," he said, "This is really good!"

"What'd I tell you?"

Ben took another sip. "Remind me to trust you on all coffee related issues."

Harry laughed and Ben found himself appreciating the sound. He liked hearing his friends happy, that's why. Ben watched Harry take a sip of his drink and absentmindedly look out the window and duck down.

"What?" Ben asked, confused.

"Uh," Harry began, "This might be a bit, um, TMI, but I slept with her two nights ago." Harry gestured to a girl in a pink dress, who Ben also recognized.

"Audrey?" Ben spoke.

"You know her?" Harry nearly exclaimed, "God, was that the Audrey you were on the phone with?"

Ben nodded, remembering that conversation. His eyes widened when he realized the person Audrey had been talking about on that phone call was, in fact, Harry.

"Jesus," Harry said. He glanced at the time on his phone and sighed. "Now I'm gonna be late to lunch."

"I don't see why you can't go out and like, talk to her."

"Talk to her, are you mental? No!"

Ben sighed and walked over to Harry, picking him up by the arm. "Would it make you feel better if I was there?"

Harry glanced at where Ben was touching him. "I'd prefer not to do it at all."

Ben shook his head. "Come on, it won't be that bad."

Harry sighed. "You're not letting this go, are you?"

"Nope."

Harry stood fully and grabbed his coffee, pushing the door next to the window open. Ben followed close behind and called, "Audrey!"

Audrey, who was a little ways down the sidewalk at this point, turned to see them. She walked over to the two of them, and Ben slapped Harry's hand away when they tried to cover their face. Audrey's eyes widened.

"Hey, Ben," she said. She turned to Harry. "Hey...um..."

"Harry."

"Harry! Right, that's it. How, um, how are you?"

Harry looked at the ground. "Fine."

"I, uh, didn't realize you two knew each other."

"He's a friend of Jay and Gil's," Ben chimed in.

"Are you?" Audrey responded, barely meeting Harry's eyes.

"Mmhmm," was Harry's reply.

"Well, uh, see you around," Audrey said. She quickly turned and walked off. Harry exhaled.

"That was..." they began.

"Bad," Ben finished. Harry nodded.

"Yeah." He looked at the floor and laughed to themself. They looked up at Ben. 

"I feel like I owe you for that," Ben said.

Harry nodded. "You could help me with the astronomy homework due Friday."

Ben smiled. "Sure! Yeah, I can do that." He pulled out his phone. "Put your number in and I'll text you when a time's good for me!"

A ghost of a smile crossed Harry's face as they grabbed Ben's phone and put in his number. He handed it back.

"Thank you."

"Oh, please, it's the least I can do after forcing you to have that interaction," Ben laughed. Harry laughed too. 

"I gotta get to the dining hall but, um, thank you, Ben," Harry said. Ben watched him walk away. Ben put his hands in his pockets and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben and Harry had been texting pretty much everyday at this point. It was Thursday, the day they decided they’d study together. Ben was very much looking forward to it. The two hadn’t been alone together in person since the incident with Audrey. Even in their astronomy class on Wednesday, they were giggling and talking to each other so quietly only the other one could hear. Ben was so happy to have a new friend. He came into the kitchen that day to see Evie already awake. Mal’s first class wasn’t until noon, so she still had some time to sleep. 

“Someone’s chipper,” Evie smiled. Ben found himself blushing, but he wasn’t sure why. Evie noticed. “Hot date tonight?”

”Kind of?” Ben replied, “I’m helping Harry study.” 

Evie blinked. “Harry as in Gil’s best friend Harry?”

”Yeah. I worded that weird, it’s not an actual date, we’re just studying together. Well, I’m helping him with his homework.”

Evie nodded, gears clearly turning in her head. “Huh.”

”What?”

”Nothing. Just....didn’t realize you two were friends.”

”We weren’t until recently.”

Evie nodded. “Well, I’m gonna be late for class. Have fun on your not-date, Ben.” And with that, Evie left. Ben's phone buzzed.

Ben smiled to himself and typed out a response.

_____________________________________________

Ben could not focus in class for the life of him. He kept thinking of how tonight might go. When he left his final class of the day, he knew he had to go to Harry's apartment and pick him up. They were planning on walking down to the coffee shop and then going to Ben's apartment. Mal had late classes, as did Evie, so they'd have the whole place to themselves. As he approached the apartment, he took out his earbuds, and knocked on the door. He was met with the face of Uma.

"You must be Ben," she said in such a way that Ben could not read what she was feeling. He nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. Is Harry here?"

Uma turned around and called, "Harry! Ben's here!" She turned back to Ben with a smirk similar to Harry's and walked away. Ben stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"You can come in, you know," Uma spoke. Ben walked into the apartment and looked around. The color scheme was much darker than his apartment with Mal and Evie, and even Jay, Gil, Carlos, and Jane's was brighter. Ben was too busy admiring everything that he didn't notice Harry come down into he room.

"Hey," he said.

Ben immediately turned to look at them. He smiled and looked at Harry's outfit. He was wearing just a plain black shirt and jeans, but their makeup was done with much more precision than their first two meetings. Ben coughed. "You look good," he choked out.

Harry and Uma exchanged a look. "Thanks," Harry said, starting to head towards the door, "So do you." They both walked out the door after saying brief goodbyes to Uma. 

As they walked, Harry kept looking up at the sky. The sun was setting, and the sky looked beautiful. Not as beautiful as Harry, though. Because he looked more put together than usual.

Harry's eyes were still fixated on the sky when the two approached Ben's apartment. Harry finally looked at Ben as he unlocked the door. Ben stepped away.

"After you."

Harry walked into the apartment and turned to Ben and smiled. 

"What are you smiling at?" Ben asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied, a grin still on his face. Ben felt his mouth turn into a smile as well. 

It was in that moment and Ben realized there wasn't a place to sit. 

"Do you wanna go into my room?" Ben asked, "My laptop and stuff's in there." Harry nodded. 

They ended up sitting on Ben's bed as Ben explained the stars and what they mean. 

"So the constellation is always easy to find when you're just stargazing because of Orion's belt being the three stars in a line, see? You've probably seen it before-" 

"I haven't," Harry interrupted.

"What? Haven't you ever been stargazing?"

Harry shook their head. "No."

Ben immediately shut his laptop and textbook and held out his hand.

"We're going stargazing."

Harry smiled. "I could use a break from this, actually." Harry took his hand. Ben ignored that he was so focused on the feeling.

They walked outside the apartment building and to the back, where there was a great view of the sky. Ben sat down in the grass and tapped the place next to him. Harry sat with him. Ben looked at the stars. Harry looked at Ben. Ben pointed up.

"That's Orion's belt, see?"

Harry nodded. Ben turned to him when he didn't get a verbal response. "Can you see it?" Ben asked, absentmindedly leaning towards Harry. Harry leaned closer to Ben. "Yeah."

It was unclear who kissed who first, but Ben pulled away almost as soon as it happened. Harry leaned in to kiss him again, but Ben looked up at the sky. 

"Something wrong?" Harry asked. Ben nodded.

"I'm straight, Harry. That was nice, but..."

Harry scoffed. "Right, sorry. Forgot."

"How could you forget?" Ben needed to stop talking. He needed to stop talking. But he didn't, the question was out there. And Harry looked angry.

"Oh, I don't know," he said, his voice bitter, "Maybe because you've been leading me on all week. Staring at me, flirting with me-"

"I was being a good friend!"

Harry's jaw dropped. "Oh, really? Friends don't check each other out, or stare at each other's mouths because believe me, I've noticed, Ben. Jesus, I can't do this, I can't fucking do this."

Ben frowned. "You can't do what?"

"This!" Harry stood and gestured between themself and Ben. "I thought we had something!"

Ben gasped. He didn't realize he was doing anything wrong, but...from Harry's perspective, it definitely looked like he had a crush on them. Which he didn't, right?

Harry walked away. Ben stood to go after him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," he said, "I'll get my shit from Evie later. Goodbye, Ben."

And with that, Ben was alone. He leaned up against the wall of the apartment and watched Harry walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben woke with a start the next day. After the date, he just went to sleep and tried to forget the whole thing. He was straight, he knew that, and one kiss from someone on the masculine end of the gender spectrum couldn't change that. Even if he wanted it to happen again. 

He walked to the kitchen, his brain going a mile a minute. He tried to ignore it, but from the fact that Evie, Mal, Gil, Jay, Jane, Carlos, and Lonnie were all waiting for him, he figured he wouldn't be able to.

"What's everyone doing here?"

"We need to talk," Lonnie spoke.

"What?"

"Uma told me about last night," they said frankly. 

Ben chuckled nervously. "What about last night?"

"Don't play dumb right now," Evie spoke up quietly.

"Uma and I have been talking," Lonnie began, "Harry's really into you, Ben."

"I'm straight," Ben replied quickly, "And he's-"

"Ben," this time it was Carlos that spoke, "You're literally not."

Ben felt himself start getting clammy. "I am, though."

Everyone was looking at Carlos. He sighed.

"Remember that night that we found Dude in the trash can?"

Ben's eyes widened. "Yeah."

"Remember _after_ we found Dude in the trash can?"

"Yeah, but that didn't mean anything."

"Ben, straight guys don't push other guys against a tree and make out with them."

Lonnie started laughing. Evie was suppressing her laughter, while everyone else's jaws were glued to the floor. Except Jane.

"It was just experimenting, it didn't mean anything."

Carlos scoffed. "Ben, you made the first move. That's not very heterosexual of you."

"That explains so much," Lonnie thought aloud, "Okay, Ben, you're going to apologize to Harry, and you're going to let them down maturely and stop hiding behind the straight guy act."

"I am a straight guy!" Ben felt himself start to snap.

Mal stood from where she was sitting next to Evie. "Ben, c'mon. Let's go talk." 

Ben nodded as Mal walked him down the hall to her and Evie's room. Mal closed the door as Ben laid down on their bed.

"Ben," Mal began, "I realize this is a difficult conversation, but-"

"Mal, please don't tell me you think I'm gay."

"I don't think you're gay, Ben. I think you've gotta figure that out yourself and I don't wanna push a label on you. But Ben, I've seen how you look at Harry and how you act around them. You seem to like them a lot and clearly they like you." She paused. "Tell me, did they kiss you first?"

Ben blushed. "I didn't kiss them."

"Did he kiss you?"

Ben looked at the floor. "I don't remember."

"Okay," Mal said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Did you pull away?"

Ben nodded.

"Okay. Why?"

"Because I'm-"

"Benjamin, if you say you're straight one more time I'm gonna get Jay and Lonnie in here to kick your ass."

Ben sighed. "Well that's why."

"That's the only reason?"

"It's a good reason!"

"If Harry was a girl would you be into them?"

Ben opened his mouth to speak, then paused. He thought about Harry. He thought about their stupid eyeliner that was always smudged, and how they suck at spelling. He thought about how soft their hair would be if Ben could just touch it. He thought about the reflection of the night sky sparkling in his eyes. 

"Yes."

Mal nodded. "Okay."

Ben thought for a moment before speaking again. "I think I like them now, too."

"There it is."

"God, he must feel like garbage right now."

Mal nodded. "Yeah, according to Lonnie he does. Well, according to Lonnie and Uma."

Ben immediately pulled out his phone and texted Harry.

____________________________________________

Ben anxiously sat at the local coffee shop they went to when they met with Audrey. He was sitting next to a window, drinking some water. He was afraid if he ate or drank anything else he'd throw up. 

Harry walked in. He was definitely going to throw up. 

They glanced over at Ben. The two met eyes, and Harry sat down across from Ben. They crossed his arms.

"You have twenty minutes before I leave for class. Go."

"I am so, so, incredibly sorry about last night. I, um, I've been in denial for a really long time, apparently. Okay, that sounds bad, I'm not wording this correctly. And I know this isn't an excuse for how I acted but...basically, I really like you. Like, in a more than friend way. Romantically, I mean. You absolutely don't have to like, give me a chance or anything, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not....." His voiced trailed off. He took a deep breath. "I'm not as straight as I thought I was."

Harry nodded and took a long pause. Ben's face was like that of a begging puppy. Harry looked up.

"I'm not gonna act it didn't sting."

Ben paused. "I don't expect you to."

Harry nodded again. "You wanna get dinner tomrrow? At a resturaunt, not the dining halls."

Ben blinked. "Yes. Absolutely, yes."

Harry's angry face started cracking as his mouth turned to a small smile. He stood, waked over to Ben. He ruffled his hair. 

"I gotta get to class."

He started to walk out, but turned back to Ben when they were halfway out the door and blew a kiss. They said, "Text me." And then he was gone.

Ben felt himself melting. For the first time since Mal, he had a date. With someone he really, really liked. He smiled to himself and took another sip of his water.


End file.
